The present invention relates to the structure of a turbine, as well as, a gas turbine power generator applying such the structure therein.
Conventionally, within a category of the gas turbine power generator, a power generator, being so-called by “micro gas turbine power generator” is already known, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open 2001-12256 (2001). On the other hand, it is described that the press-fitting, shrinkage fitting and/or drawing are/is used to connect both, when attaching a shaft to a rotor of a compressor or a turbine, such as, in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 4-15361 (1992), Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 4-27363 (1992), Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 54-42520 (1979), and Japanese Utility-Model laying-Open No. Sho 57-30301 (1982), for example.
It is also described that both are attached with, by meshing concave-convex of teeth portions of both, when the shaft is attached onto the rotor of a compressor or a turbine, such as, Japanese Patent Laying-open No. Hei 8-4501 (1996), Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 59-24242 (1984), and Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 59-1337 (1984), for example.
The fastening structure of the gas turbine in the conventional micro gas turbine power generator, in general, is such that, by taking fablicability thereof into the consideration, rotary parts, such as, a turbine rotor, a rotor shaft, a compressor rotor, a generator core, etc., are assembled by fitting with each other through faucet joint having interferences therebetween, and thereby being fastened by means of a tie bolt being parallel with the rotation axis thereof.
However, since maintenance must be conducted thereon periodically, the micro gas turbine power plant having such the structure needs a facility for conducting the shrinkage fitting through baking or cooling, as well as, a facility for disassembling when it is disassembled, and therefore there is problem that cost for the maintenance rises up.
In this manner, assembling the gas turbine with applying such the press-fitting, shrinkage fitting and/or drawing, in particular, in the fitting structure of the shaft thereof, needs the facilities for the exclusive use of the press-fitting, shrinkage fitting and/or drawing, and also needs the facilities for the exclusive use when it is disassembled, as well as labor thereof.
Also, conventionally, no consideration was paid on assembling the gas turbine with meshing the concave-convex portions of teeth-type, in particular, in the shaft fitting structure thereof.